APESTAS
by Philipa Aleshre
Summary: Tener a alguien todo el día dentro de tu cabeza es molesto, a veces hasta llegas a aborrecer a esa persona... llegas a pensar que apesta.


"APESTAS" 

Draco Malfoy. Pedante y arrogante Slytherin. No había nada raro en eso... ¿qué Slytherin no era así¡Ah! Olvidaba lo egocéntrico, grosero, presumido y muchas otras cosas más que se juntaban y sólo daban un resultado... patético.

Patético. Para mí, Draco Malfoy era, mejor dicho ¡es! Patético.

Con esa sonrisa estúpida, creyéndose irresistible, y lo peor de todo es que demasiadas chicas piensan que lo es. ¿Qué! Un Slytherin así no merecería siquiera que se le volteara a ver. Digo... ¿qué tiene de especial esos penetrantes ojos grises y aquel perfecto y sedoso cabello rubio platino, o su suave y pálida piel, o sus musculosos brazos? Aún me pregunto de dónde los habrá obtenido. ¡No consigues unos brazos (¡y un cuerpo!) así sólo montado en una escoba! Como he dicho, no tiene nada de especial... nada...

Alzo mi mirada y ahí está él, molestando a una chica de primero. ¡Argh¡Cómo me enfada!

Odio que haga eso. Cuando estás en ese grado, estás tan asustado de los chicos mayores que es tan fácil que te puedan dejar en ridículo.

¡Y sigue¡Dios¿Qué acaso no se cansa de ser tan estúpido?

—¡MALFOY!—sólo me escucho gritar.

Oh... no me di cuenta de que me encaminé hacia él.

Deja de hacer levitar a una pequeña chica de Hufflepuff al mismo tiempo que sus burlas acaban. La niña cae, golpeándose en la cabeza, y aguantando el llanto, sale corriendo temerosa, antes de que le vuelva a hacer algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Lovegood?—pregunta indiferente, hasta se nota un tono de voz aburrido.

—¡Eres un idiota!—exploto—¿Cómo es que haces eso a los de primero?—pone los ojos en blanco, y yo sólo me enfado más—¿Qué no recuerdas lo asustado que estabas en primer grado!—suelto.

E inmediatamente su rostro toma una expresión en la que pareciera que acaba de caerle un balde de agua fría. He de haberle hecho recordar...

**Flash Back**

Era un lindo atardecer el que se observaba en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy. Unos chicos rubios jugaban a los últimos rayos del sol. Para ser más específicos, un niño y una niña.

—_Luna...—el chico abrió temerosamente su boca llamando a su compañera. La pequeña giró su rostro lentamente ofreciéndole una sonrisa._

—_¿Qué pasa, Draco?—preguntó ella._

_Pero el niño de ojos grises parecía no querer continuar con lo que había empezado. Se notaba como que avergonzado de declararle algo a su amiga._

—_Odio a los chicos mayores de mi escuela—expresó un tanto apenado después de varios segundos. Bajó la mirada algo sonrojado._

—_¡Draco, no hay nada porque sentir vergüenza!—colocó una mano en la espalda del chico. _

—_Pero mi padre dice..._

—_¡Tú padre dice muchas cosas!—le interrumpió. Otra vez el menor de los Malfoy giró a verla a los ojos, notando que ella aún sonreía—Siempre te dice cosas que no son del todo ciertas..._

_Permanecieron callados._

—_¿Recuerdas la vez en la que él decía que no abrieras la caja que habían traído porque había una momia?—continuó._

_Con ese pequeño recuerdo, ambos empezaron a reír._

—_¡Sí!—asintió también con el rostro—Recuerdo que te dije: "¡No, Luna¡No lo abras!", pero me respondiste: "¡Tengo que saber qué hay ahí dentro!" y corriste hacia la caja..._

—_¡Y había un montón de papeles y cosas aburridas de adultos!—rodó los ojos. No le había encontrado nada divertido a esos papeles._

—_Sí..._

_Y por alguna razón, sus miradas se entrelazaron y se vieron a los ojos durante muchos segundos... tal vez hasta minutos._

—_Entonces ya ves... tú padre no SIEMPRE tiene la razón—rompió esa conexión intencionalmente, aunque no sabía del todo por qué. Por ella se podrían haber quedado viéndose a los ojos durante horas si hubiera sido, y estaba segura que por él también, pero... _

—_Bueno, sí...—interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_Otra vez silencio. Ya se estaban haciendo muy presentes éstos... y muy incómodos._

—_¿Sabes? Ya quiero que sea el próximo año._

—_¿Sí?—él asintió con el rostro—¿Para qué?—preguntó ella._

—_Para que estés en la escuela conmigo—le sonrió—¡Y espero que quedes en Slytherin!—su sonrisa fue aún más amplia y orgullosa._

—_¡Para nada!—negó con sus manos y el rostro—Estaré en Ravenclaw... ¡como mi padre!—ahora la que se veía orgullosa era ella._

_Draco sólo movía su cabeza, expresando desaprobación._

—_Luna, Luna, Luna...—hablaba—¿Cuándo aprenderás?_

_Luna sonrió de lado._

—_¡Cuándo tú dejes de ser un tonto, Draco Malfoy!_

_Y se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un ligero puñetazo en la cabeza. Puñetazo ¡qué va! Eso siquiera puede llamársele golpe._

—_¡Oye!—se quejó mientras ambos se levantaban._

_La rubia sólo rió, y su amigo la acompañó empezando a reír también. No les importaba algo más en esos momentos que el dolor que sentían en sus abdómenes en ese momento... nada..._

**Flash Back**

Sacudo mi rostro, notando por el rabillo de mi ojo que él hacía lo mismo, era como si tratáramos de regresar al tiempo y al momento en el que en realidad nos encontrábamos y tratar de salir de ese recuerdo. Sí, suena algo dramático y hasta extraño, pero pues es que así lo veo

—Yo...—empieza él, con un hilo de voz.

—Tienes que irte—le termino la oración sin poder verle a la cara.

Escucho sus pasos al salir corriendo... bueno, no corre, pero sí sale caminando rápidamente.

Permanezco paralizada. Es que no sé ni qué hacer. Sería casi imposible que ambos tuviéramos el mismo recuerdo al mismo tiempo¿no? Hace demasiado que no hablaba con él, a excepción de las fiestas navideñas que se hacen en su casa y yo lo único que hago es saludarle y enseguida me marcho a la esquina más acogedora de aquel salón tan grande.

Malfoy... Dios, cuanto ha pasado. Hace años que no le llamo "Draco". Extraño hacer eso...

Flash Back 

La niña Lovegood paró sus carcajadas.

—_¿En serio, Draco?_

Malfoy se detuvo en seco.

—¿En serio qué?—preguntó perdido.

Ella rió negando con la cabeza.

—¡Draco!—frunció el cejo simulando estar enfadada.

—Lu-Luna... ¿qué dices¿qué paso¿qué?—tartamudeó nervioso—¡AAAAAAH!

De nuevo, la chica empezó a burlarse de él, ahora por lo bajo.

—¡Oye¡No te rías!—frunció en entrecejo.

—Ja, ja, ja...—se encogió de hombros, luego giró a ver a su amigo—Oh... perdón...—su cara mostraba ternura.

Suspiró.

—Sí, ya que—le sonrió, a lo que Luna también le ofreció un gesto igual—Y de todas formas...—el rostro de Luna se ablandó—¿De qué me hablabas?

Luna puso sus ojos en blanco mientras sonreía.

—Que si era en serio que querías ya que yo entrara a la escuela—apretó fuertemente sus labios al terminar.

—Ajá—asintió—¿No crees que por algo te mando por lo menos dos cartas a la semana?

Se sonrojaron levemente, con la esperanza que el que estuviera frente a ellos no lo notara.

—Bueno, sí...—Luna ni sabía que responder.

**Flash Back**

Cómo extrañaba a ese Draco. Ahora era completamente distinto, ahora era... era... ¡era un Malfoy!

Creo que la mayoría de mi infancia me la viví en casa de los Malfoy; la señora Narcisa era bastante agradable conmigo y al señor Lucius le gustaba que lo viera con ese respeto enorme que le tenía. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si se veía... ¿cuáles serían las palabras? Oh... no sé, pero es que si inspira como un poco de miedo.

Pero Draco no era así. Draco era el niño más lindo y tierno y bondadoso que hubiera podido haber tenido de mejor amigo. Le encantaban todas las locuras de mi padre. Siempre que iba a la casa, con su pequeña vocecita de niñito le preguntaba: "¿Qué es esto, señor Lovegood?". Y mi padre le contestaba todas sus dudas sobre las nuevas criaturas que encontraba. No hubo un día que Draco no viera embelesado los frascos con animalitos que cada vez iban incrementándose. Sus ojos grises siempre fueron algo que me atrajeron mucho. No sé, desde el día que le conocí, me embobé con ellos. No podía dejar de verlos. O mejor dicho, no quería dejar de verlos. Eran... no sé... eran... eran...

—**¡NIÑA¡¿QUÉ NO VAS A ENTRAR!**

¡Ay¿Qué¿Qué fue eso?

—**¡La contraseña, niña!**

Sacudí mi cabeza. Ni cuenta me di que mis pies me habían llevado hacia mi sala común.

—Ah...—giró mis pupilas en todas direcciones, como buscando la palabra indicada en las paredes.

El retrato frente a mí empieza a exasperarse.

—Vonotriapolocolus Retresal.

Por fin doy. El hombre dibujado sonríe ampliamente mientras asiente con la cabeza y me permite la entrada.

Al retrato de Ravenclaw le gusta inventar palabras y poner a prueba la memoria de los miembros de su casa, aunque es claro, todos siempre la saben. Claro, uno que otro de mala cabeza la puede llegar a olvidar, pero son contados.

Al entrar, unas chicas de un nivel más alto empiezan a gritarme cosas. Supongo que intentan molestarme. ¡Cómo si me fuera a importar lo que esas estúpidas dicen! Ni hago o trato de hacer caso a lo que a sus palabras que intentan humillarme y simplemente entro a mi dormitorio.

Noto mi cama cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Tiene un edredón de dragón, yo misma lo hice. Curioso ¿no? Aún conservo los pequeños juguetes que me regaló cuando éramos pequeños, es más, el último que me dio, fue un pequeño dragón verde-azulado, sabía que ese era mi color favorito... y ese es el dragón que está sobre el edredón y encima de las almohadas. Curioso ¿no? Y es que, aunque no quiera admitirlo, creo que ese chico aún forma gran parte de mi vida. Curioso ¿no?...

Luna Lovegood. Hay demasiadas palabras para poder describirla como se es debido. Tal vez la los demás piensan que la más acertada es "enferma mental". Sí, no es una palabra, pero bueno, se entiende lo que quiero expresar.

Una Ravenclaw un tanto extraña. ¿Un tanto? Un demasiado extraña. ¿Qué otra chica veías con rábanos en las orejas o hablando mil y un cosas sobre los nuevos bichos raros que podían existir? Les repito, esta chica no era nada normal.

Tampoco le interesaba mucho su aspecto físico. ¡Vamos! No hay que verla detenidamente para notar que siquiera pasa el cepillo por su cabello. Pareciera que nunca le han presentado un peine a su cabeza. Es un enredo total. Si piensa en conseguir novio, debería por lo menos peinarse diariamente. Aunque exactamente no creo que sea como todas las otras chicas, que mueren por conseguir novio lo más pronto que se pueda. Bueno, ella no es como otras chicas, así de simple... y de todas formas, yo no dejaría que algún chico estuviera detrás de ella.

Sí, muy cierto, le he ahuyentado varios prospectos a la Lunática. Es casi increíble que haya chicos que se sientan atraídos por un manojo de cabellos desenredados, unos ojos saltones y un cuerpo sin forma.

Lastima, chica, eso es lo que tienes.

Es casi increíble. ¿Y saben algo? Me encantan las cosas increíbles.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo decirles de Luna "Lunática" Lovegood¿Loca enferma con una extraña fijación por las cosas raras? Creo que lo más normal en su vida tiene que ver conmigo.

Sí, conmigo. Sé que piensa mucho en mí. ¿Cómo lo hago? Pues tal vez tenga una conexión con ella, yo que sé...

O tal vez porque yo lo hago pienso que ella también.

Después de haberla encontrado en el pasillo, mientras molestaba a aquella chica de primero, tuve una memoria. Hace años que no recordaba eso. Y en su rostro logré notar que ella había visto lo mismo que yo. O tal vez, como lo he dicho, como yo lo hice, pensé que ella también. No sé, sería algo muy interesante¿no lo creen?

Ese fue un invierno que para ser invierno fue de lo más caluroso. Nevó como dos semanas solamente, así que cuando eso pasó, sí hacía algo de frío, pero normalmente en esas fechas estábamos cubiertos de pies a cabeza con bufandas y hechizos y un poco de nieve, pero esa vez no.

Y esa vez le dije que quería que ya fuera el próximo año para que pudiera estar con ella más tiempo.

Ese primer año la extrañé mucho, debo admitir. Le escribía demasiadas cartas... y si no me respondía por lo menos una de las que le mandaba por semana, me volvía loco. Una vez salió de viaje, había sido algo sorpresa para ella, y le mandé una carta, que no pudo responder esa semana. Estaba vuelto loco, les gritaba a todos, hacía más maldades que de costumbre... me desenfrené. Cuando me explicó, volví un poco a la normalidad, aunque ya había descubierto que ser malo con los demás había sido muy divertido y era la forma más fácil de conseguir lo que querías.

Pasó ese año, y yo conseguí unos cuantos amigos. No... en realidad a eso no podría llamársele amigos. Eran más algo así como sirvientes-guardaespaldas que hacían todo lo que yo quisiera, creo que me malcriaron un poco... ese verano casi no vi a Luna, ya que ambos nos la pasamos fuera de nuestras casas. Es más, cuando iba a ir al andén 9 ¾, no pudimos ir juntos ya que ella llegaría después, así que yo llegué temprano, como había hecho el año anterior. Pero ella no llegaba. Me preocupé un poco, y la busqué calladamente con la mirada cuando el tren empezó a moverse, pero nada, no la encontré.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, me dije a mí mismo que la buscaría, pero Pansy, esa chica que había conocido el año pasado que ciertas veces hasta me asustaba porque no me quitaba los ojos de encima, me jaló de un brazo y sólo me pidió que la acompañara a los carruajes, cosa que hice callado. Le habría dicho que tenía que ver a alguien más y que no podría ir con ella, pero los de primero van normalmente en unas lanchas guiados por Hagrid, así que sólo me deprimí un poco pero no hablé ni nada.

En el camino sólo escuchaba a Pansy hablar y hablar, yo siquiera abrí la boca para comentar algo... no creo que lo notara ya que varias veces me pidió mi opinión sobre cosas, pero de todas formas no contestaba y ella seguía parloteando sin parar.

**Flash Back**

—¡Mira, Draco, hemos llegado!—una chica de cabellos rubios y ondulados le grito a su acompañante mientras señalaba algo.

—¿Eh?—Draco Malfoy alzó el rostro, notando frente a ellos y los demás carruajes.

Bajaron rápidamente. En realidad, la rubia arrastró a su acompañante dentro del castillo, y en menos de lo que esperaba él, ya ambos estaban sentados, esperando que el sombrero viejo y descosido frente a ellos le dijera a cada chico de primero en que lugar iría.

Giró a la mesa de Gryffindor casi por reflejo. No había rastro de Potter o de Weasley. Se preguntó que podría haber pasado, pero en realidad no le interesó mucho.

Bajó la mirada, y mientras se hacía la selección de las casas, él no prestó atención, sólo veía como hipnotizado la mesa, observaba los pequeños defectos que se le habían hecho por el tiempo. No eran muy notorios, pero por alguna razón, no quería voltear y ver todo lo que todos estaban veían. Y lo estaba logrando, hasta que escucho un nombre.

—Lovegood, Luna.

Y pasó. Volteó... a pesar de haber podido permanecer todo el tiempo con la mirada baja, no había podido dejar de voltear al escuchar aquel nombre.

Su vieja amiga caminó hacia el pequeño banco. Al dirigirse a este, sus cabellos se revolvieron un poco más, si eso hubiera sido posible. Tal vez nadie más lo notó, y él fue el único, ya que sabía que cada vez que se movía, su cabello tenía ese increíble defecto de despeinarse aún más de lo que estaba... ¿un defecto¿o tal vez era otra de las tantas características que la hacían especial?

Al sentarse, la profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza, y no tardó mucho tiempo en gritar:

—¡RAVENCLAW!

No hubo mucho alboroto, cuando mucho una que otra sonrisa de algunos chicos, pero hasta ahí.

Y cuando Luna se quitó el sombrero, todos, pero él especialmente, lograron notar aquellos aretes de rábanos que tenía colgando en las orejas.

—¿Viste eso?—empezó a reírse Pansy señalando a la chica.

A la mayoría de los estudiantes les causó mucha risa, y sabían que esa chica sería el perfecto blanco para burlas... pero para él, no... ella llevaba esos aretes... los aretes que él le había regalado.

Draco siquiera se inmutó, estaba paralizado... y no quería siquiera mover la boca para expresar algún comentario adecuado para completar lo que acababa de decir su compañera... sólo quería verla... quería que ella volteara y también lo notara, y después le sonriera, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer.

Pero ella caminó directamente a su mesa, muy seria, se sentó cerca de una chica que acababa de ser seleccionada ahí y siguió viendo todo. Él se sintió un tanto devastado.

**Flash Back**

Sí, había quedado en Ravenclaw, como quería. Me sentí un poco mal de que no estuviera en Slytherin conmigo... pero me sentía peor porque ni siquiera me había volteado a ver. No podía creer que Luna siquiera le importara saber donde estaba. Toda esa noche, la pase viendo, pensando que tal vez me buscaría, pero no. Sólo estuvo embobada con la mesa... y no alzó la mirada nunca de ahí... al igual que yo había intentado... pero no había logrado hacer al solo escuchar su nombre... creo que después de eso, la vi un poco distinto.

Sí, aún recuerdo esa vez que llegué a Hogwarts. Moría de ganas de ver a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, pero por alguna razón, al quedar escogida, no quise buscarlo con la mirada. Tal vez sentía que lo había defraudado no quedando en la misma casa que él, pero estaba en la que había querido desde que tenía memoria.

Cuando entré en Hogwarts, las primeras dos semanas no hablé con nadie, como que me daba mucha pena, y aparte, ni que quisieran hablar con la loca que llevaba los rábanos en las orejas.

Hablando de _esos_ aretes, nunca me los quitaba, eran mis favoritos. Más que nada porque él me los había regalado en mi cumpleaños anterior al que entré a Hogwarts. Fue como en broma y me retó a que no me los pondría nunca, pero luego ahí me veía, en cada fiesta que hacían los señores importantes para familias ricas y prestigiadas y todo eso, y yo, con mi elegante vestido, y mis locos aretes. Y también fue bueno que a mi padre le gustaran, decía que iban con mi personalidad, y de vez en cuando, que me recojo el pelo y los nota, aún me lo dice, no se cansa de decirlo y creo que no me cansaré de escucharlo. Aún los uso todos los días, sin excepción...

**Flash Back**

Era una mañana común y corriente. Luna Lovegood se paraba de su cama, se vestía y se dirigía al espejo más cercano para poder ponerse sus habituales aretes de rábanos. Las demás chicas de su dormitorio la veían raro y no aceptaban que alguien en su sano juicio tuviera unos de esos para algo más que un disfraz, pero a Luna Lovegood no le importaba para nada lo que esas chicas fueran a decir de ella y seguiría sin cambiar su forma de ser aunque todas dijeran que era de lo más patético y tonto. Ellas eran las tontas por tratas de siempre seguir las reglas de lo que tanto llaman "sociedad" y no ser ellas.

Todo eso pensaba la pequeña chica rubia de cabellos alborotados, que por más que tratara de peinarlos, siempre iban a acabar igual o más despeinados y sin control. Terminó de colocarse los pendientes y sonrió complacida de su imagen. Le agradaba verse al espejo y sonreír en las mañanas. Decía que era una bonita forma de empezar el día.

Salió cuidadosamente del dormitorio y luego de su sala común para dirigirse al comedor. Siempre alegre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en la cara y dando saltitos mientras tarareaba una canción.

En eso, por tanto moverse, se le cayó el dije de una media Luna que su madre le había regalado al ella ser más pequeña. Atrás tenía inscrito "Luna". Siempre lo usaba.

Empezó a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba. Se puso nerviosa y asustada... desesperada. Era una de las pocas cosas que conservaba de su madre, y eso era de lo más importante ya que le había pertenecido a ella. No podía creer que lo hubiera perdido.

—¿Dónde está¿Dónde está?—se repitió en susurros continuamente mientras seguía buscando en el piso.

Escuchó unos pasos cerca, pero no hizo mucho caso, nada en eso momento le importaba más que la antigua posesión de su mamá.

—¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa, Lunática¿Buscas nuevas criaturas que se parezcan a ti?

Esa voz la hizo girara ver quién era. Acababa de hablar una chica que la veía como si fuera al peor escoria del mundo. A su lado había un chico moreno de piel oscura, dos chicos gigantescos y...

—Deja de mirarnos, por favor. No eres digna siquiera de que te dirijamos la palabra—dijo el chico moreno—Vamos—volteó a ver a los demás—que tengo bastante hambre ya.

Un rubio platinado fue el que más rápido empezó a caminar y a la cabeza del grupo, haciendo que lo siguieran, aunque los dos que habían hablado tenían miradas pegadas en la nuca pálida frente a ellos en las que se notaba un poco de confusión, pero no le reprocharon nada y le siguieron.

Luna sólo los vio marcharse... o mejor dicho, lo vio marcharse, ya que al desaparecer él por un pasillo, bajó la mirada y siguió buscando casi con lágrimas en sus ojos el dije.

**Flash Back**

Al contarle a mi padre que había perdido aquel presente de mi madre, pareció primero que iba a enfadarse, pero hizo algo así como contar hasta diez y se tranquilizó. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que si lo perdía, de seguro cualquier día regresaría a mí, de una forma u otra. No lo creí mucho... en realidad no creo siquiera que él se haya creído una palabra que me dijo, pero pues supongo que necesitaba decirme algo reconfortante para que me sintiera mejor. ¿Cómo es que de repente algo que se pierde regresa a ti? Simplemente no hay manera, pero pues qué más se puede decir a tu papá cuando está tratando de que te sientas mejor.

Dos cabezas distintas de dos cuerpos distintos de dos lugares distintos y totalmente separados se movieron de su lugar y salieron por una puerta sin interesarles los voces de los demás gritándoles. Ya fuera para querer saber dónde iban o sólo para reírse de ellos, no voltearon, sólo siguieron con la mirada fija en el frente.

Caminaban ambos por pasillos del gran recinto en el que estaban, con muchos recuerdos y pensamientos mezclados volviéndolos un poco locos y confundiéndose aún más de lo que han estado durante años.

—_Es que no..._

—**...no puede ser. Digo, yo...**

—... _no puedo estar pensando en él todo el día, es más, siquiera..._

—**...siquiera la aguanto.**

—_¡Y lo..._

—**... odio! **

Paran repentinamente al darse cuenta la palabra tan fuerte que acaban de utilizar para describir un sentimiento.

—_Bueno, no, no lo odio exactamente, simplemente..._

—**... no aguanto traerla todo el día...**

—_... en la cabeza..._

—**Y ella...**

—_Y él..._

Dan un suspiro siguiendo con la cabeza baja.

—**_APESTA..._**

De nuevo se detienen, pero ahora paralizados por haber escuchado a alguien frente a ellos usar la misma palabra que acababan de decir.

—Luna...

—Draco...

Se llamaron volviendo a hablar al unísono. Ambos también se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

Y sin siquiera notarlo, cruzaron sus miradas, quedando perdidos en los ojos que tenían a unos cuantos metros, con esa mínima expresión, se dijeron más de lo que pudieron haber logrado decir con palabras. Ahora sabían que se necesitaban, también se pedían perdón sin conocer bien la razón, o tal vez sólo la querían ignorar por un momento para no pensarla y enfadarse. Sonrieron, sí, al mismo tiempo.

—Luna, yo...

La rubia se adelantó y posó un dedo suyo sobra la boca del platinado.

—No digas nada, creo que estamos mejor así...

Lentamente bajó la mano y besó delicadamente sus labios, quedando ambos extasiados pero con ansias de seguir adelante con aquel rápido impulso.

—¿Aún crees que apesto, Luna?—fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Ella lo tomó del brazo, haciéndolo caminar, pensando su respuesta.

—Aún lo creo un poco, Draco Malfoy...

Permaneció él callado y muy serio, ella juguetona y divertida.

—Pero sólo un poco...

Aquellas simples palabras volvieron a desprenderle una sonrisa a los labios de chico de ojos grises.

**FIN**

N/A¡LO HICE:D Por fin me decidí a acabarla :P Ala, me tardé mucho je nnUU Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que no sé si hacerle una continuación, ya que tengo algo planeado, así que opinen lo que opinen, dejen review y digan si quieren continuación... aunque si no la quieren y yo sí quiero que haya no me importa y yo sacaré las otras partes :D digo, a nadie le importaría nnUU

También quería decir que la idea para el fic la saqué de una canción de un grupo que se llama The Murmurs. La canción es "You Suck", como pueden notar por el título.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y esas cosas no me pertenecen, si fuera así, Luna saldría más y Draco sería más lindo y Ron estaría con Luna o conmigo... es más, si me perteneciera a mí, no tendría problemas con el teclado porque no tendría este vejestorio de máquina... pero esas son otras cosas. Harry Potter y todo eso le pertenece a JK ROWLING, a WARNER, a Schoolastic o como se escriba, a Salamandra y a muchísimos más que aunque se divida en mucho ganan demasiado dinero. Tampoco me pertenece "You Suck", que es de The Murmurs... ahora que pienso¿qué se habrán hecho esos?

Y ya dejo de decir tanta bobada. Espero les haya gustado y espero recibir unos cuantos R/R's :D


End file.
